Kid Icarus: Pokémon Uprising Ch 21: The Distortion World
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When Togetic finds himself sucked into the void of emptiness that is the Distortion World, he realizes he'll have to either face his greatest fears...or get killed trying. A/N: Split paths! I'll be doing each path in a chapter written! Also, please note this is based ENTIRELY on Chapter 21 of Kid Icarus: Uprising: The Chaos Vortex, not any other. Just to clear that.
1. Part 1

Togetic prepared his held item and dashed forward to the opening of the vortex. "Hold on, Lady Gardevoir! I'm coming to save you!" he yelled out fearlessly, his wings glowing bright green as Lilligant helped him soar into the emptiness of the Distortion World.

Lilligant herself kept strict watch over the Fairy/Flying-type, carefully guiding him through the rubble and debris kicked up by Togetic's battle with Shedinja-Gardevoir just moments prior. "Dark Togetic has gone up ahead," she explained, picking up the pace with her mysterious flight abilities.

Despite his Flying subtype, Togetic himself couldn't fly properly, and not on his own. This struggling-to-continue-in-life disorder was caused by one of Gengar's invasion many years in the past, before Togetic had even evolved. Gengar poisoned and killed every Togetic warrior who stood watch in Gardevoir's army, leaving only Togetic, still a Togepi at the time, in the troop. Togepi eventually had changed his appearance to evolve and never learned how to fly due to the flight Togetic having been killed by Gengar.

Once Togetic reached the Distortion World as a place, however, he was instantly greeted by a high amount of debris, rubble and junk flying through the air, almost striking Togetic. Luckily, Lilligant was able to pull him out of the way last second. "Yeesh, this place is distorted like-like time!" Togetic exclaimed in disbelief as Lilligant helped him avoid another near-death collision with an askew pillar from an unknown temple. Lilligant smugly responded by sarcastically stating that's why it was called the Distortion World, but Togetic didn't want to hear it all too much.

A nearby wall of Magnemite eyes, however, threw both Togetic and Lilligant for a loop. "AUGH!" they called out in surprise unison as Lilligant pulled the Happiness Pokémon out in the nick of time, just as the eyes dissipated.

Lilligant cleared her through uneasily and stated in shock, "Yes, well...I don't think anyone expected that."

Eventually Lilligant managed to steer Togetic through some more debris, eventually leading him into a sector of complete and utter darkness. "O...K? Maybe the Pokémon that's powering this place got knocked out or something," Togetic said uneasily, looking down to see he was lacking in his red, white and blue color scheme.

Lilligant rolled her eyes and adjusted her flower crown, careful not to let Togetic fall out of the sky in the process. "This place isn't run by a Pokémon, Pikipek*-for-brains," she muttered. Then she changed the topic suddenly, stating, "Anyhow, it doesn't matter at this point. You're going the right way...I think." Lillgant's voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. This in turn made Togetic start to panic with an anxious shout of "What do you mean, you think?!", to which Lilligant replied to not worry about it.

Sure enough, Lilligant was actually taking Togetic the right way, but the latter Pokémon was an almost literal shadow by the time he exited the darkness portion of the area. "Darn it! This is my only color palette!" Togetic complained worriedly. Lilligant just rolled her eyes again and led Togetic into a waterfall-based Max Potion, restoring Togetic's color.

Lilligant then started to feel an unusual presence surrounding Togetic, and alerted him in advance. "Togetic, we're getting close to Shedinja. But keep on the lookout for lookalikes."

Togetic then saw a ton of different Shedinja that were flying about in the Distortion World like nobody's business. "Wha-?! There's a ton of them! Gross!" he called out in annoyance as Lilligant helped him get back over the issue. Togetic only got more worried, however, when Lilligant said that Shedinja might be cloning itself, since they were all the same. "If that's the case, this dilemma is end bigger than we thought!"

After fighting a few Shadow Togetic and barely avoided some excess debris, Lilligant made Togetic stop, since she saw something in the distance. "THAT Shedinja's the real deal! After it!" she exclaimed, making Togetic soar past at almost blinding speed. Togetic shouted a rally cry as Lilligsnt picked up the pace with the HM.

"GAH! My face feels like it's going to blow right off!" Togetic called out as Lilligant ignored him, throttling up again. They were now in the hub of the Distortion World. "Ungh...I-I've almost caught up to it!"

Lilligant could feel the move Fly losing PP with every second. "Not to rain on your parade, Togetic, but we need to watch the clock!" she announced, to which Togetic replied by telling her to keep him in the air as long as possible.

Finally, after chasing Shedinja through who-knows-how-much debris, the Bug/Ghost-type suddenly whacked itself on a piece of debris. Lilligant saw this as their chance to swoop in for the attack. "Now's your chance, Togetic! Attack, attack, attack!"

* * *

-If Togetic succeeded in shooting down Shedinja-

Shedinja suddenly went reeling toward an island directly below them, albeit a few meters. Lilligant was beaming, and so was Togetic. "Shedinja down!" she exclaimed, pulling Togetic in.

* * *

-If Togetic did not succeed in shooting down Shedinja-

Togetic and Lilligant watched in dismay as Shedinja brushed the impact off and flew away into the darkness.

"You're out of time," Lilligant said in dismay. She then added, "And out of flight. I can't even get you home. I'm sorry, Togetic."


	2. Part 2

Upon landing, Togetic was instantly greeted by a bunch of rabid Corsola and Octillery that attacked him when he got too close. "Where's Lady Gardevoir?!" he asked in panic, looking at the circle of enemies that surrounded him.

Lilligant saw the enemies, too, and reached for precautionary measures. "She's nearby for sure, but to get to her, you'll need to take out some enemies," she explained. "These are all enemies we've gone up against in the past, but never in a group like this. I have a theory that Shedinja is creating them."

Togetic only got more panicky. "Oh, man...don't say there's gonna be an infinite supply of them!"

Lilligant thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't think that would work right. Even though these enemies are cheap clones, they're real enough to land super effective hits. So I'm sure they require quite a bit of energy to make. Thus making this an endurance battle between you and Shedinja."

Togetic beamed and started taking out some of the enemies. "Not a problem!" he exclaimed, launching a Dazzling Gleam attack and taking out a few foes.

* * *

(Time skip of the next twelve waves)

* * *

Upon the defeat of the last few enemies in the thirteenth wave, Shedinja itself appeared in the center of the island, hissing and flitting rapidly.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Dark Togetic exclaimed, pulling out his item of choice, a Choice Scarf, and wrapping it around his neck.

"Your train ends here, Shedinja!" Togetic called out in quick succession, the Flying Gem around his neck gleaming in the night sky. Shedinja panicked and tried to flee, but Lilligant cast up a Reflect that blocked it from running no matter how hard it struggled.

* * *

(Insert another time skip)

* * *

Once Shedinja reigned defeated, it exploded into ashes and sent a small, pink sphere toward the petrified Gardevoir, who slowly came to her senses. "Uh...huh? Togetic!" she called out, struggling to get to her feet.

Togetic rushed to his closest friend's side and grasped her hand, helping her to her feet. "I'm so relieved you're safe," he said warmly, gazing straight into Gardevoir's bright magenta eyes.

Dark Togetic, on the other hand, was fed up with helping his doppelgänger out, even for a minute. He stole one last glance at the ruins that were once Shedinja before walking off to do his own thing. Shedinja instantly lunged forward, colliding with Dark Togetic's ankle and sending them both plummeting to their doom.

Togetic instantly stole notice. He jumped off the cliff in hot pursuit of his twin, reaching one hand out and telling Lilligant to reactivate the move Fly.

Lilligant was a weird mixture of cross and shocked. "Togetic, are you crazy?! Fly can't be used anymore! If I try to help you use it at this moment, your wings will get engulfed in flames!" she shouted in frustration, but Togetic intercepted.

"That Bug/Ghost-type is going to annihilate Togetwo!" Togetic retaliated, folding his wings in and falling ever faster. "Can't you see what the costs are? I don't care if I get engulfed in flames!"

"Stop it, Togetic! Just forget about it! I'm pulling you out!" Lilligant exclaimed, preparing her beam of light. Togetic shouted at her to stop at the top of his lungs.

"Lilligant, stop! If we don't help Dark Togetic right now, we'll never have another chance! Please, Lilligant! Just let me fly, NOW!" Togetic was getting furious at this point.

Lilligant sneered, but managed to give in. "Fine! But whatever happens to you isn't my fault!" She reactivated the HM02 and sent Togetic flying down.

"Ugh...help!" Dark Togetic pleaded, still surrounded by the ashes of the Shedinja.

* * *

-If the player didn't catch up with Dark Togetic-

* * *

Togetic continued to fly downward but for some reason could grab his twin's wrist. He let out a scream of despair as Lilligant breathed a silent yet sad, "No...".

* * *

-If the player did catch up with Dark Togetic-

* * *

Togetic reached one hand toward his struggling doppelgänger, his white, feathery wings surrounded in a fiery aura. The two eventually made contacts, and Lilligant retreated the two back to the main island.

"H-how's Togetic...?" Dark Togetic said weakly, struggling to get to his feet.

Lilligant replied in the saddest ay possible, almost as if she wanted to cry. "Togetic... Togetic is in bad shape. He can't fly; he's barely breathing!" she said, choking up slightly. The Grass-type grew slightly confused when Gardevoir walked over to the fainted Togetic and hefted him in her arms.

" _My wish would be to fly by myself!"_ Togetic's words echoed in Gardevoir's mind. " _I'll return to Alola victorious!"_

"Oh, Togetic..." Gardevoir said in evident sadness, looking up at the starry sky above.


End file.
